


We were something, don't you think so? .

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [21]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/F, Heavy Angst, Partner Betrayal, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "where Raven is working hard on the radio/bullets and she is neglecting the reader but she understands and is worried that raven is working too much so she sets up a surprise for her but then catches Raven making out with Bellamy and they get into a fight."
Relationships: Raven Reyes/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	We were something, don't you think so? .

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** more raven content is what we deserve.

Since Raven came down and you found each other again, you hadn't had much time alone, aside from when you'd go back to bed and she'd be already asleep or the other way around. You knew it was nothing personal and there wasn't much either of you could do about it: you had a war with the Grounders right at the camp's doors and you barely had food and weapons so everyone was basically working 24/7. But then, Unity Day came around and you decided, what better day to get Raven -and yourself- out of work than that? She was starting to overwork herself and you knew she needed a break as much as she wouldn't admit it.

\- “You think you'll have some free time later today?"

You laid on the bed, bedsheets keeping you warm as Raven stood up, putting on her pants as you eyed her; she had no business being so hot, she was already smart, it wasn't fair. She looked at you over her shoulder, grinning as she saw you checking her out, turning around as she put on her shirt and leaning on the bed, kissing your lips as you wrapped your arms around her, enjoying the little time and attention she was finally giving you.

\- “I’ll try to be done quick, maybe meet you at dinner?”

\- “Sounds good.”

You watched her exiting your tent, smiling to yourself and stretching under the covers, feeling like the luckiest person on Earth, in love and happy, thinking of how you were going to surprise her that night, already with an idea in mind: a private dinner with some candles and then…whatever she wanted. Yes, that was the plan, simple but showing that you cared and loved her no matter what. You felt so lucky. Nothing could make you come down from that bubble, the whole day thinking of it, seeing Raven coming out of the commands tent here and there, bringing her water without bothering her, kissing her head every time, and leaving her food on the table for lunch. You didn’t mind that she was so absorbed in her work, she was doing it to keep everyone safe, to keep you safe. And that was all that mattered.

When it was finally time to start getting Raven’s surprise ready, you had managed to finish your duties early so you were able to leave your spot just in time, smiling to yourself, walking around the camp, picking up everything you needed, asking Jasper and Monty for a bottle of booze they could spare, both of them cheering for you as you told them what you were planning. You loved Raven so deeply, you never thought you’d feel that way and there you were, head over heels and in a relationship with the smartest person there ever was. And she loved you just as much and you couldn’t wait to have some proper time alone with her. You missed her, being around her, able to speak about whatever, making out or something more… just laying in bed in silence without pressure on either of you to get going. But that night was the night.

\- “Okay, I think that’s all.”

You patted your hands on your thighs as you looked at your masterpiece: a small table on the floor of your tent with your rations for that night, a candle in between the plates and two cups with the bottle of booze and another bottle of water to sober up just in case. You had also taken care of everything around the tent, making sure your clothes were put away and clean, that Raven’s extra pens, pencils, notebooks, and all her stuff related to her amazing brain was all together in its place so that she wouldn’t spend hours looking around for it. You loved Raven but sometimes she was a bit of a chaotic disaster. Still, you didn’t mind, picking up after her was something you didn’t dread; after all, it wasn’t as if Raven wouldn’t do the same for you.

You sat on your place, knowing Raven would be shoving up shortly. Or so you thought. The time passed and you were getting bored; the more minutes that went by, you grew worried too: something could’ve come up but if that were the case… Raven would let you know, right? Yeah, she would, she probably had just lost track of time but surely would hurry back. But that didn’t happen. Another hour went by and you couldn’t sit still anymore, you were hungry and felt left out and forgotten so you decided to go after her, bring her her rations and just… talk it out.

That didn’t happen, seeing the figures of two people inside the tent, furrowing your eyebrows as they got closer; you thought maybe Finn had come to look for Raven with Clarke and then she had left, leaving those two lovebirds alone but then you heard Raven laughing so you just… you went in. And your heart broke. It was Raven. And it was Bellamy. The plate hit the ground, the meat falling on the floor before you could even realize it had slipped from your fingertips, gaining the attention of both people, seeing as Raven’s face washed with realization but you didn’t see regret before you clicked your tongue and exited the tent. You weren’t going to make a scene, you weren’t going to cry in front of anyone or scream or put any more attention on you than necessary. You were going to take your things and leave Raven’s tent and move with people who actually appreciated you and wouldn’t use you like a tissue when they were horny or needed a massage. Fuck that shit.

\- “Y/N, wait!”

\- “I’m busy.” -you tried to ignore Raven, who was running after you as you entered her tent.

\- “Y/N.”

\- “Don’t care.”

\- “I’m sorry, just hear me out.”

\- “Don’t have the time.”

\- “I love you, Y/N, dammit!” -she placed her hand on your shoulder to make you turn around.

\- “Fuck off, Raven,” -you got rid of her, hitting her hand as she tried to touch you again- “if you loved me why didn’t you come to me instead of … ugh, with Bellamy!”

\- “Because, I… he…” -you could tell she was trying to make something up, you weren’t sure if you wanted to hear that or the truth; which would hurt less- “It’s your fault for being so busy!”

\- “My fault? I’ve been busy?”

\- “Yes, you’ve been expending so much time with Octavia and Clarke and even Jasper!”

\- “Oh, no, don’t you dare trying to turn this one me. I’ve been doing my part around the camp; I haven’t been busy, I’ve been working.” -you shoved your finger to her chest, pushing her back- “You, however, have been busy out of your mind, putting in extra hours every day and I get that, you want to help, you want to keep people safe; I’ve been nothing but understanding. I haven’t pushed you around and I definitively have not put any pressure on you to give me any attention as much as I wanted it because I know you were trying to do your best.”

\- “But I…”

\- “No, shut up;” -you felt your blood boiling, unable to stay quiet for any longer; how dare her trying to turn this on you, trying to excuse herself by putting you on the line- “I had been getting a surprise ready for you because I really hoped you’d be true to your word and would manage to meet me for dinner and, not only did you lie to me, you’ve also gone ahead and used that time to… fuck, to shove your tongue down Bellamy’s throat!”

\- “Bellamy was there for me!”

\- “Are you fucking kidding?” -your jaw could’ve dropped to the floor; out of everything she could’ve said, that had not even crossed your mind- “Bellamy was there for you? And where the fuck have I been according to you since you landed on that stupid pod? Who the fuck has been making sure you ate and slept and drank water? Who the fuck has been massaging your shoulders and listening to you go on and on and on about how messed up our situation was? Bellamy? Good to know.”

Raven must’ve realized how stupid that sounded as she looked everywhere but you. How could she? Bellamy? You could see Bellamy giving no fucks about people in relationships but you had never expected Raven to be the cheating kind. How dared her? Play you like that? Break your heart like nothing mattered, like you weren’t important; how could she pretend your heart was something she could fix with glue or whatever she used with her stupid bullets.

\- “Hey, Y/N, listen, I know I fucked up.” -Raven took a step towards you but you took one back- “He was there and I was tired and I couldn’t think straight and…”

\- “You were definitively thinking straight as you jumped on his arms before I made myself known.”

\- “I…”

\- “If you wanted to have an open relationship you could’ve told me, you could’ve told me you wanted to fuck Bellamy, we… we could’ve… fuck, I don’t know but anything would’ve been better than knowing all this time you were just drooling over him!”

\- “I wasn’t drooling over Bellamy.”

\- “Then what the fuck was that? Since when do you go around making out with people you don’t even like?”

Raven tried more times to apologize than you cared to listen but it made no sense to you; you had seen it, how he held her up and she held onto him like he was her rock, his hands moving down her back to her ass as Raven’s curled on his hair while they kissed like breathing wasn’t a necessity. You stopped listening. You didn’t care. Your heart was shattered already and no amount of “I’m sorry” and “I’ll make it up to you” could fix that, none of that could repair the bond and connection you had with her. Or that you thought you had. Her voice faded into the background as memories of you two together clouded your thoughts and the tears clouded your eyes. You didn’t trust her anymore, how could you? Why would you?

**Author's Note:**

> **.Feedback.**   
> 


End file.
